The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balserlav’.
The new Osteospermum originated in a controlled breeding program in Billerbeck, Germany, during August 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Osteospermum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique inflorescence coloration.
The female parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Osteospermum hybrida breeding selection designated 09-19-98, not patented, characterized by its white-colored ray florets, yellow-colored disc florets, and vigorous growth habit. The male parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Osteospermum hybrida breeding selection 17-44-98, not patented. Seed from the above stated cross-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. A single flowering plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during April 2000 in a controlled environment at Billerbeck, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since April 2000 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.